How Does it Feel to be Owned?
by MemoryintheSun
Summary: Chuck and Blair still loved each other. But how does a relationship survive through lies and betrayal? Top it all off with a traumatic experience and both C and B will see what it takes to really Love and make it last. Set in season 3 after the break up because of Jack and the hotel. In this story something different happened to Blair that night.For 18 and older.Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blair woke up in her room and looked around. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. For a minute everything was burry. Her vision finally adjusted and she rubbed her eyes and groaned. Propping herself up on one arm and reaching onto the night stand with the other, she felt for her phone. It wasn't there. She felt a breath on her neck. Her heart skipped a beat. But then she smelled him. She knew that smell. She turned her head and there he was about two inches away from her face. He was staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"GOD!" she exclaimed almost falling off of her bed.

"Sorry…"he whispered. " I just wanted to make sure you got home ok and I must have fallen asleep in the process." That last part was a lie. He wanted to make sure she got home ok that was true, but he also didn't want to leave her alone last night. He stayed with her to be there when she woke up.

She sighed and relaxed a bit. He was a familiar face, the face of her ex. She hadn't seen him in so long. She stared at him for a moment studying his facial expression. He looked curious. He looked timid. But most of all he just looked exhausted. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing there but then quickly closed it. She was too afraid of what he might say. Blair didn't remember hardly anything from the night before. Even the parts she remembered were not good, not at all. The night consisted of Brooklyn, dirty bars, disgusting filthy men hitting on her. She remembered the bathroom floor. It was bright green tile. It was freezing. She remembered that because she was laying on it. She was lying on that cold nasty floor unable to move. Suddenly she was embarrassed. It must have showed on her face it because Chuck noticed the change and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok? You must feel awful." He spoke softly, sensitive to the fact that she most likely had a massive hang over. She did.

Blair straightened out her face. "I'm fine Chuck."

She got up out of bed and took her robe off of her chair. She kept her back to him as she slipped it on. Her head was throbbing, but she did not want to let on that she was not feeling well. Without even looking back at him she sat down at her vanity and started examining her face in the mirror. He stared at her back. Her soft curls were messy from last night's adventures but still gorgeous. He hadn't seen her in a long time, nearly two months. That was long for them. She still looked the same, just sad and guarded. He still wanted her. He still loved her. He still needed her. He had been careful to stay away from her since his uncle made that awful deal with him. He, Chuck, would have full ownership of the Empire Hotel if and only if his Uncle could have Blair for one night.

He made the deal with his Uncle Jack at the time. Chuck was desperate to keep the Empire and he thought that Blair would understand after he had a chance to explain everything. But Chuck's plan had back fired. He'd ended up fucking things up once again and the night ended with a slap from Blair and tears on both of their parts. Chuck still had no idea what exactly took place on that night with Blair and Jack. He didn't want to think about his uncle with his hands on her. He couldn't think about anyone else with their hands on Blair without losing it and practically going into a blind rage. He suppressed the anxiety he had over that night in the back of his mind and drowned his worries in scotch and drugs and women. So many women had been in Chuck's bed this past month that he should have every type of STD. He was usually very careful even in the drunkest of circumstances. So he hoped not. However on Monday he would still go and get tested just to be sure. He had no idea what Blair had been up to until he saw the post on Gossip Girl last night about her being too drunk to stand. She was at some bar in Brooklyn, Brooklyn of all places. He wasn't even sure how Gossip Girl got this information of Blair's where abouts but he was grateful that she did. With Serena and Nate in Europe, Chuck assumed she had no one. He found out where she was and went to go pick her up.

_When Chuck got to the bar he could see right away it was not the type of place that Blair Waldorf would even look at much less step inside. What could she have been doing there? Gossip Girl never said she was with anyone. So what she just stepped into this rat hole alone to get drunk? That did not seem like the Blair he knew._

_"Bass!" Chuck turned around to the sound of his name just in time for some old man with a plaid shirt and beard to throw up all over his coat. He looked down discussed. Only for Blair… he thought as he carefully slipped off his coat and dropped in on the floor._

_"Bass!" He heard again. It was Vanessa Abrams, Humphrey's friend from Brooklyn._

_"Thank God you are here." She exclaimed grabbing Chuck's arm and pulling him out of the crowd. She moved him over to an almost empty corner of the bar._

_"What the hell is going on?" Chuck asked her pulling his arm away from her hand._

_"It's Blair you're here for right?" She asked him._

_Chuck nodded. "Yes where is she? What happened?"_

_"She's in the bathroom. She's in bad shape Chuck. I locked the door so no one would come in but as you can see by the line people are starting to get pissed…."_

_Vanessa tried to tell him more but Chuck was already making his way to the bathroom. When he got there, he fought with the locked knob on the bathroom door for a few second before just deciding to kick the door open. A whole bunch of females realized the bathroom was now open and started running toward the restroom. Chuck backed up against the wall outside the door. He was not going to get trampled by a heard of women, not today anyway. After the doorway was clear he made his way into the bathroom._

_"What the hell?" a woman who was standing at the sinks shouted. "Get out of here!"_

_Chuck ignored the disgusting women who looked like she had just stepped out of a whore house and then got run over by a truck. He looked around the room in a panic looking for any sign of her. Finally he spotted something under the sink. He saw part of a red heel._

_"Move!" He barked at the whore._

_Looking rather confused, but mostly scared, the woman moved out of the way of the sinks._

_"Did you find her?" Vanessa asked him when she made it to the bathroom door._

_Chuck knelt down and crawled under the sinks. Blair was lying there on the floor. She was on her stomach. Her head was to the side. She was so still. She looked so pale. Chuck's chest tightened with worry. He grabbed her hand and felt her pulse. She was alive, just passed out. He sighed a sigh of relief then scooped her up in his arms and lifted her limp body out from underneath the sinks._

_"She's ok. she's just passed out." Vanessa started to explain. Chuck gave her a furious look. He then proceeded to make his way through the crowds of people to get outside where his limo was waiting. Vanessa followed him out of the bar. Chuck opened the limo's back door and gently spread Blair across the back seat._

_"I made sure she was ok Chuck. I didn't know where else to put her. Under the sinks seems like the safest place in there."_

_"There's nothing safe about that place!" Chuck spoke soft but his voice was full of anger. "What we you two doing here?" he asked Vanessa._

_"She made me take her out. She actually came over to my apartment and led me here."_

_"And you just let her do that?" he questioned her in disbelief._

_"She was already wasted when she came to my apartment, Chuck. No matter how much I dislike her I wasn't going to just leave her on the streets of Brooklyn alone. I couldn't get ahold of you so I sent the tip to Gossip Girl. I knew you'd jump if you saw Blair's face on your screen. I couldn't lift her myself or I would have already brought her back to my place."_

_Chucks face softened. "Oh." He said while looking at the ground. "Thank you then."_

_"Yeah no problem…" Vanessa replied rolling her eyes._

_"No I mean it Vanessa. Thank you. I don't even want to know what would have happened if she were alone tonight."_

_"It's really fine. Just take her home. Make sure she gets plenty of water when she wakes up. She'll need it!"_

_"Alright I'll take it from here. I owe you one Abrams."_

_"I'll add it to my list of things you owe me." Vanessa mumbled as she walked away._

Blair continued to sit at her vanity. She was now brushing her hair. She could see him staring at her through her mirror. After she set her hair brush down he started coming towards her. He stopped when he was behind her chair. His eyes never left her. He did however seem a bit agitated. That made her nervous. She took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes actually you can." Chuck began. "First of all you can tell me what the hell is wrong with you?

"Excuse me?" Blair shot a stare at him full of fake confusion. "I'm fine. You are the one who crawled into my bed last night uninvited might I add."

Chuck took a deep breath and placed both of his hands on the back of his head. He stared to pace trying to compose himself. He didn't want to fight with her. He didn't want to risk her kicking him out of the penthouse before he understood what she was doing at that bar last night. Of course it wasn't going to be easy getting her to let her motives out, getting her to let her guard down. Even for him, especially for him. This was Blair. He knew out of all people he would be the one who she would try the hardest to fool. Denial was Blair's specialty. And she was very good at it. Chuck knew when she was lying. She knew Chuck could tell when she was lying to him. He really wondered why she tried to appear different to him. He knew her. He knew all of her. He could see though every wall she put up. Even so Blair just sat there staring at him frozen like a statue. She didn't say anything to him. She could tell she upset him and deep down she really wanted him to stay, though she didn't want to admit that out loud. Besides it was his turn to talk.

"Blair. Do you even remember what happened last night? You should be thanking me."

"Chuck…" She started to try to argue with him, but she really didn't remember too much of last night. All she knew was that she must have drunk a lot.

"I mean I scooped you up and carried you out of this filthy bathroom in a bar in Brooklyn. Brooklyn Blair really?"

Blair just sat there gaping at him. Brooklyn? So that part wasn't a dream.

"I actually went to Vanessa's apartment didn't I?" Blair asked him already knowing the answer.

"You were lucky you went with her. She was the one who told me where to find you."

"I didn't need you to save me Chuck! I'm fine."

"Really Blair? Do Upper East Side girls who are fine drink so much they pass out on bathroom floors? You could have easily died. You had enough alcohol in you."

Blair just stared at him her face like ice. She knew she had been caught in a very embarrassing situation. Of all people why did it have to be Chuck that found her? Her mind was blank. For the first time she had no idea what to say. She could feel tears of shame and embarrassment forming in her throat. She was determined not to let herself cry in front of him. She was not going to show him weakness, not after everything he put her through. He didn't deserve to know about her life anymore. It was none of his business. At the moment all Blair could focus on was keeping a straight face in front of him.

Chuck knelt down and placed his hands on her lap. He felt her jump ever so slightly. She probably didn't think he noticed that small of a movement, but he noticed EVERYTHING about her.

"I took you home. I got you ready for bed…"

"You dressed me?" She interrupted him.

"Blair it wasn't like that. I put you in a night dress and carried you to the bed. I promise that's all."

She looked at his face. He was telling the truth about everything. Blair bit her lip and having no where to look she put her head down in her hand. Her headache seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Here!" Chuck exclaimed handing her a couple of Advil and a bottle of water. He had been keeping the water and medicine on the bed next to him waiting for her to wake up.

Blair took them from him reluctantly and swallowed the pills.

"Thank you…" she whispered gratefully. The water tasted good.

Chuck waited as Blair proceeded to drink down the rest of the bottle. If it wasn't apparent before that Blair was severely dehydrated it certainly was now. She tossed the empty bottle in the waste basket under her vanity table. Chuck could tell by the look on her face that she needed more. But she would never ask him for more. She was probably already embarrassed at how fast she chugged down the first bottle. He waited a moment and then walked back over to the bed and grabbed the second bottle he had been saving for her. He started to hand it to her but then pulled back.

Blair rolled her eyes. "May I have it please?" She asked, sounding a little more eager than she meant to.

"Not so fast." Chuck replied trying to hide his urge to smirk. "Not until you tell me the real reason you were in Brooklyn last night and why you went over to Vanessa's."

"Vanessa and I are…friends…" she started.

"Blair!" Chuck interrupted "Come on. Tell me the real reason."

Blair looked at him frustrated. She pleaded with her eyes for him to just drop the subject. Chuck continued to stare at her seriousness on his face. His eyes told her he was not giving up until he had a reasonable explanation for her behavior last night. She put her hands into her lap. She looked down at them and started cracking her knuckles. She stopped playing with her fingers but kept her head down.

"I was in Brooklyn because it is away from Gossip Girl's Radar. I've been going there or places like it for a while. Vanessa was not supposed to be with me last night. I must have found myself near her apartment and come over because I didn't want to be alone…. I don't know…I don't remember Chuck."

"It's because you were already wasted when you got to her place." Chuck stated.

Blair looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed. She knew she had been caught in some less than Waldorf behavior. She knew that last night seemed completely out of character of her for anyone that knew her. And it was out of character. That was the point. Being drunk, being away from the Upper East Side, away from him, that was the only way Blair could forget for even just a little bit. She could block out the night she had with Chuck's Uncle Jack. If she pretended she was an entirely different person, if she placed herself out of her element, if she could lose herself, she would forget. By the time she usually got home she was too tired or drunk to have trouble sleeping. Blair preferred this kind of reckless behavior over going about her normal life and lying in bed at night replaying the images and feelings of that night over and over again in her head.

"I was there because I didn't want Gossip Girl to track me. That's all." She whispered with embarrassment in her voice.

"And what about the drinking?" he asked her.

Blair bit her lip. She really did not want to tell him the real reason she was out. She had to come up with a lie and fast.

"It was one of the girls at NYU. She called me a spoiled UES Princess. She told me I was incapable of lasting the night in Brooklyn drunk. She dared me to get drunk like that and spend the night in Brooklyn. I went to Vanessa's so she could vouch for me at NYU. I needed a witness to put that whiny little snot in her place."

Blair finished and gave him the most composed face she could muster. Chuck studied her face. Her story sounded almost reasonable enough to be true. But something still didn't add up. She looked so tired, bags under her eyes. And she was still really pale. She was of course still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but she did not look healthy. He turned his attention to her facial expression. She was a good liar, he'd give her that. But he knew she was lying. Her eyes always gave it away. When she lied to him she always looked just over his eyes. When she was telling the truth she would look right into his eyes, letting him know she had nothing to hide and that he could trust her.

"I can't make you tell me the truth Blair." Chuck said to her his voice sounding defeated.

Blair felt more tears forming in her throat. She swallowed but kept quiet. She didn't know whether she was just embarrassed or if the tears were because of something more. If she really thought hard about what she desired. The answer would have been to tell him the truth. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he wouldn't leave and she could just continue to look at his face. A deep feeling burned inside of her as she looked at his hurt eyes. She couldn't imagine loving anyone more than she loved him. But she was still so hurt and confused by what he did. If he loved her the way she loved him. How could he just give her to his uncle? She should be more than a piece of property to him. To Blair, Chuck was everything whether she admitted it or not. When he hurt she died a little inside and she hated that. Because even after what he had done to her. She couldn't hate him. She couldn't even really be angry with him. She just hurt. He was the only one that had the power to hurt her so deeply that she would look for reckless and deadly ways to numb the pain.

Blair sighed and started to speak quietly. "I just…I didn't want to feel anything for a while. I wanted to be someone other than myself."

Chuck 's face suddenly became alive with the realization of what she was telling him.

"You didn't want to feel because you are hurting." Chuck stated.

He didn't need for her to answer because her face said it all. Deep down he knew this behavior had to be the result of something awful happening to her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to know what happened to her that night she spent with Jack. Both he and Blair were masters at avoiding problems and living in denial. Neither one of them faced problems head on, at least not at first. And by the time they faced the problem things always seemed to be more painful as if the problem grew while they were trying to make it go away.

Blair couldn't hold them back any longer. A few tears swiftly rolled down her cheeks. She sat there very still. There wasn't any point hiding things now. Her face lost all of its composure. Once again she couldn't hide from him. He was right there in her face demanding the truth and she was an open book to him. There would never be anyone but Chuck who could tell she was lying so easily. There wouldn't be anyone else who knew her well enough, who could push all of her buttons the way he pushed hers. She was his. He essentially owned her heart and there was nothing she could do to shake it.

Chuck knelt down in front of her again. He took his hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek. Blair's stomach filled with butterflies at his touch. She wanted to be with him, close to him. She wanted to forget what happened but the images of that night were still so fresh, so gruesome in her mind. She practically started shaking thinking about the events of that night. Chuck didn't know what to say. He was terrified to know the details of that night. But he wanted to fix things. He wanted to make her whole again. He knew it was going to take time for her to feel normal again. Then there was a part of him that desperately wanted to know what happened in that hotel room. Because really until Chuck knew what happened he would never be able to stop the empty hallow feeling that was now constantly in his chest.

"I know this is my fault." Chuck told her while moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

Blair couldn't speak. She couldn't even move away. He had that effect on her. His eyes, his lips, his jaw line, everything about him consumed her. She lost all thought. She suddenly realized she was holding her breath. Without trying to make it too obvious that he had indeed made her forget to breathe, Blair sucked in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked her fully willing to leave if she wanted him to. Inside he never wanted to leave. Now more than ever he was worried for her safety. Not only because of her reckless behavior, but also because he was not even really sure his uncle would leave her alone. Jack had always had a thing for Blair. Jack and Blair slept together right after Chuck's father past away. Chuck had forgiven her for that. Chuck and Blair were not officially together back then. And she was hurting; again because of the way Chuck was treating her. She didn't know what kind of man his Uncle Jack was back then. But ever since then Jack seemed to be obsessed with taking Blair away from Chuck. Jack played it as an attack on taking material things away from Chuck but Chuck just had this gut wrenching feeling that the ultimate prize for his uncle would be to get the girl Chuck loved into bed with him and he seemed to have accomplished that very thing. What was worse is that Chuck helped Jack make that happen. He started to feel like he was going to puke. Chuck was disgusted with himself. What kind of person was he to do such a thing? Blair was the only thing he had ever loved. He would die for her. But the thought of losing his hotel to his uncle after he had worked so hard to build up his Empire…he knew that Blair would help him do anything to save it, but he also knew that if he told her he had orchestrated the entire thing her behavior in front of Jack would not be real and Chuck needed it to be real. He really thought she would understand when he had the chance to explain but now thinking it over, looking at Blair's broken face. He knew without a doubt he had fucked up big time. He was scum. He didn't deserve her. But he still loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his life. He was determined to fix what he had broken. But today didn't seem like the day.

After several minutes of Blair not responding to his question, Chuck decided it was best just to go. He grabbed the water bottle from off of the floor and handed it to her. He had almost made it into the hallway when he felt her grab his hand.

"No…" She whispered. "I mean no…don't go."

She led him back over to her bed. She laid down and patted the spot next to her. Chuck got onto the bed laid down on his back and pulled her tiny frame close to him. Blair curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. It all felt to natural and so right to be together like this, to be holding each other. It didn't mean that everything was fixed but they didn't need to talk about everything all at once. In that moment all they needed was to be there for each other to protect each other to comfort each other. They didn't need to speak to know that was all it was.

"I just don't want to be alone today." Blair explained to him, as her eyes fluttered closed.

"And I don't want you to be alone. I'll stay as long as you need." Chuck replied, burying his face in her hair.

Chuck reached out his far hand and searched for his phone on the other side of the bed. When he found it, he sent a text to someone at the Empire letting them know he would be out for the day.

"Chuck…" Blair addressed him in a sleepy tone, her eyes were still closed.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you know what happened to my phone?"

Chuck laughed a bit. He had checked Blair's coat pocket the night before to find Blair's phone smashed like a broken cookie. He figured when she passed out she must have fallen on top of it. The phone was beyond repair.

Chuck smirked a little thinking about what a mess it was.

"Don't worry about it Blair. We'll get you a new one."

Blair didn't answer. She was already sleeping soundly in his arms. In that moment that day things were peaceful. That day they could both forget and they were grateful for some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The Penthouse in the Empire Hotel was dark. Only one light shone. It was the light above the pool table. Blair took of her coat and slowly hung it on the coat rack next to the elevator door. She wanted to just get this night over with but she found herself frozen in the entryway. She wrapped her arms around her body. Was the penthouse always this cold? Blair felt a shiver run down her spine and goose bumps appeared all over her body. She felt her stomach turn. _

"_You can do this." She thought to herself. "You can do this for Chuck."_

_Just then she heard his voice. "Ah so you did come after all." Blair kept silent._

"_Well don't just stand there. Come in. Sit down." He told her. "I mean that is if our deal is still good."_

_Blair took a deep breath in and started walking toward the pool table her bright gold dress dragging on the floor behind her. She had loved the dress when she saw it at the store earlier that day. But after finding out that Jack wanted her to wear it for him tonight, she despised the dress and she would be throwing it in the trash as soon as the night was over._

_When she got to the pool table, Jack was standing there in a suit smirking._

"_That dress looks stunning….I'm sure it will look even better off than it does on."_

_Blair fought the urge to vomit all over him right then and there. She swallowed as she slapped down a contract on the pool table._

"_Before we continue with the evening, I need you to sign this."_

_He scoffed. "What you don't trust me dear?"_

_Blair just gave him a withering stare._

"_Fine" Jack Laughed. "I'll sign your little contract, Princess."_

"_And Chuck can never know." She whispered in a very serious yet worried tone._

"_Now do you think I am the kind of man who kisses and tells?" he asked her grinning from ear to ear._

_Jack started walking toward her. Blair's heart raced with fear in anticipation of what they would do together that night. But she kept her face composed and business like. She was not going to pretend she liked what was about to take place. She would not give Jack the satisfaction. Plus she was sure she couldn't even fake like she wanted him even if she tired. Jack stopped in front of her. He took her hand and gave it a kiss. He then moved her hand to his crotch where she could feel him already hard. She felt his wetness on her hand when she touched his buldge. Blair started shivering again. She continued to keep her face still and straight._

"_I'm ready for you." He whispered in her ear before he started kissing down her neck._

_With one of his hands he unzipped his pants and released his cock. Blair closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. He then took both of her hands in his and placed them around his erected penis. Blair opened her eyes trying not to look at him. But she failed. She locked eyes with his. His eyes were hungry with lust for her as he moved her hands back and forth around his cock._

Blair awoke in a panic. She shot up into a sitting position and stared dry heaving.

"Blair!" She heard Chuck's worried voice next to her but it was as if he was in the distance. The only thing she could see was Jack's lustful eyes and his sickening grin.

"Blair!" Chuck addressed her again. This time putting both hands on her to try to get her to calm down.

Blair fought out of his grasp.

"NO!" she screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Blair it's me!" Chuck told her in a soft voice. "It's me."

Blair's breathing slowed as she realized where she was. She was in her room at her mother's house. She was with Chuck. Her heavy breathing stopped and a few tears ran down her face. She looked down and quickly wiped them off her face.

She turned to face him. Her face was still pale with fear and her eyes were still wet.

Chuck looked at her. Realizing what she must have been dreaming about. He tried to reach out and stroke her face, but Blair pulled away. She was embarrassed, even more embarrassed than she was about her drunken night in Brooklyn. But more than that she remembered it was him who put her in the position to have that nightmare in the first place. She jumped off of the the bed and stood on her floor, her arms hugging her body.

"Blair what is it? What's wrong?" he asked her genuinely worried.

"You need to go home Chuck." She told him.

"Blair…"

"Just go please!" Her voice was insistent but also worrisome.

Chuck stood up and walked over to her on the other side of the bed. He tried to touch her but she pulled away from him. Anger was in her eyes. Chuck took his hand and ruffled his hair. He felt awful. He wanted so badly to help her feel better but he knew that he was at fault for at least some of her pain and for whatever reason what she was dreaming about reminded her of that. He started to come toward her again. This time she just stood there. The expression on Blair's face told Chuck that she was very close to breaking. He put his hand on her arm that she was using to hug herself. She was shivering slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

Blair shook her head. "Just leave. Please." She told him more insistently.

"But is there something I can…."

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE!" Blair yelled in his face.

Chuck froze for a second, shocked. He was extremely concerned for Blair but he didn't want to push things. Chuck felt like the fact that she even let him stay with her for another day was a victory in and of itself. He was going to respect her wishes. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to leave.

"I'm Sorry." He whispered to her before he left.

Chuck walked down Blair's hallway and down the stairs. He waited till he got into the elevator and then he couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears were rolling down his face. He pushed the emergency button to stall the elevator. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. No one but Blair could make him feel like this. He felt a tightening pain inside his chest. He felt utterly hopeless. He was now positive something awful must have happened to Blair that night and there was nothing he could do to take back that deal he made with Jack. There wasn't anything he could do to fix what happened to her. She was forever changed by this. And he just wanted his Blair back. He wanted to see her smile more than anything in the world. He decided he'd better get out of the elevator before people started wondering why it was not working. He pulled the emergency button out and the elevator began to work again.

When Chuck got to his penthouse in the Empire Hotel that afternoon he had 2 messages on his answering machine. He pushed the button to hear his best friend Nate's voice.

"_Hey man I guess you are out. Any how we saw this blast about Blair on Gossip Girl and I know you are busy partying with all your lady friends and what not but if you could please check and make sure she is ok since Serena and I are out of the country….yeah that'd be great. And I still have no clue why you two even broke up in the first place…we'll talk when we get home I guess. Bye."_

The next message was from Serena, Chuck's step sister and Nate's girlfriend.

"_Chuck. I know Nate called you already but I was just checking up on you. Did you get the blast about Blair? Please tell me you talked to her and she's ok? I don't know what's going on with you too but I know you still love each other…it would be nice if you guys worked things out before we get back…take care Chuck."_

Chuck wasn't sure what he should do about his friends. He was sure he didn't want to tell them the truth, not the whole truth anyway. He also knew that the chances of Blair and him "working things out" soon were…well slim to none. He buried his face in his hands and took a seat on his couch. Just then his phone started ringing. Chuck got a flutter feeling in his chest thinking it could be Blair. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Nate. Chuck took a deep breath before he answered.

"Nathaniel! How is your trip going?"

"Hey Man, um it's going good. We are coming home tonight. We wanted to know if you wanted to go to my grandfather's county house to hang out? Like old times. Grandfather offered and I thought why the hell not you know…we used to go there just the four of us all the time remember?"

Chuck didn't answer him. He was thinking about how they, Chuck, Nate, Serena, and Blair, used to go to that country house to get away from the city in the beginning of their teen years. The house used to be like a home away from home for the four friends. Chuck knew what Nate was trying to do. He wanted all four of them to go up there like old times hoping that Chuck and Blair would make amends while they were up there. Nate didn't know how awful and complex the details of their break up were. If he knew Chuck was pretty sure he would have a black eye and no friends. Even Nate, who had been Chuck's best friend since kindergarten, wouldn't tolerate him if he knew what an idiot Chuck had been that night. Nate and Blair used to date. And even though Nate realized he and Serena were a better fit a few years ago, Nate was still very protective of Blair. He loved her like a sister. Serena, who had been Blair's best friend since they were in diapers, probably brought up the idea of a night away at the country house and begged Nate to call Chuck and ask.

"Hey Man…you still there…" Chuck heard Nate's voice through the phone.

"hmm? Yeah….that sounds….great." He answered. Chuck couldn't sound less enthusiastic about the idea if he tried.

"Great, man! Well we will meet you up there at around 8:00 tonight! See ya there!" Nate said quickly.

"Nate…" Chuck said before Nate had a chance to hang up the phone.

Nate sighed on the other end like he already knew what Chuck was about to say. "Yeah?"

"Did you invite Blair…?" He asked his friend already knowing the answer he was going to hear.

Nate paused for a second, and then started to answer. "Well…I mean yeah…I know you two are going through something but Blair is a part of our group regardless. So I couldn't just not invite her, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Chuck answered him. "See you guys at eight then."

Nate didn't say anything, he just hung up. Probably didn't want to give Chuck a chance to find a way out of going. Nate and Serena thought they were being sneaky, but when it came to things like them trying to bring him and Blair back together, the two of them always made things way too obvious. His friends were nice but they were not the most creative people on the planet.

Chuck looked at the clock on his phone. He still had a few more hours before he had to head to the Vanderbilt Country House. He decided this would be the perfect opportunity to shower and change, maybe even get a little rest before he saw Blair again. He got a nervous twinge inside his chest just thinking about seeing her again today. The image of her pale frightened face flashed in his mind. She'd looked at Chuck that morning almost as if he were a stranger. His chest started to ache with regret. He stood up and rushed into his room, trying to ignore the feelings going on inside of him. He took all of his clothes off as quickly as possible and headed for his shower.

When the water was at the perfect temperature he stepped inside and began to rinse himself off. The warm water felt so good. It also made him tired. He closed his eyes in the shower trying to remember the last time he had been to the Vanderbilt country house. He really couldn't remember the last time he had been there. The only time that was sticking out in his mind at the moment was the first time the four of them had gone up there when they were thirteen. Nate, Serena, and Blair had lied to their parents claiming that Nate's grandfather would be there and he invited them to stay over. Chuck didn't have to say anything to anyone. He just went. His father was never around to talk to and the help at the Palace Hotel, where he lived, never questioned where he was headed.

_It was a Saturday night in early February that the four 8__th__ graders found themselves alone at the Vanderbilt country Mansion. When Chuck stepped inside the house he noticed his three friends to the left in the living room Serena and Nate were sitting on the floor looking at an old baby album of Nate. Serena was laughing hysterically. Nate just looked embarrassed. Serena appeared to be already drunk. Nate's baby pictures were not as funny as she was making them out to be. But Serena was flirting. She was one of those people that always flirted without realizing it. _

_Chuck looked over to the couch and he saw Blair sitting there. She was tiny and pale but her cheeks were rosy and she wore red lipstick. She looked like a China Doll. Blair was never one of those model like Barbie girls. But she was always beautiful. Her problem at the moment, which she spoke of often, was that Serena was taller than her and had bigger breasts. Blair had just begun to develop and Chuck noticed the exact day she came into school and had two small buds poking out of her chest. He practically got hard just thinking about that day. She was wearing a white blouse and a see through bra. Chuck was of course always turned on by any breasts, but when they first start to grow, for whatever reason that always put the girl on the top of his "to fuck" list. Unfortunately for him Blair couldn't have been less interested in Chuck in that way. She made it very clear to Chuck that it was Nate she wanted. That didn't stop Chuck from wanting to fuck her. In fact it actually almost made it more exciting for him. Chuck had lots of girls throwing themselves at him. Blair was not only closed to the idea of being with him, but she acted repulsed by the very thought of being with Chuck. That turned Chuck on. It was like a game to him. And Blair had no idea she was playing it._

_ Blair was frustrated that night, he could tell. Her legs were crossed, her arms were folded, and she was staring at Serena like she was going to rip her head off. The two girls were best friends, but they were also each other's biggest competition. They were currently competing for Nate. They had been competing for Nate since the 1__st__ grade when he was dared to kiss them both on the same day on the playground. Chuck knew this because he was the one who dared Nate to kiss them. Chuck had promised that if he gave Blair and Serena both a kiss on the lips that day, he would give Nate his pop rocks. At the time Nate would do anything for pop rocks. Chuck just got a laugh out of watching the girl's faces when Nate planted one on them, especially Blair's face. Chuck was sitting next to her during free time one day and he noticed she was writing Nate's name in her pink little notebook, with little hearts drawn all over every inch of the paper where his name wasn't. Chuck thought about stealing the notebook from her and publicly humiliating Blair by handing the notebook to Nate right there in the middle of class. But he later decided that daring Nate to kiss them both and watching them get all giddy about it was a more fun idea. Plus he was hoping the girls would fight over Nate. Chuck was bored at the time and wanted some entertainment. If he had known the girls would fight till the day they both died to win over Nate, Chuck never would have dared Nate to kiss them in the first place._

"_Hey you're here!" Nate noticed Chuck standing in the door way and got up to walk over to him._

"_Thank God you are here, man." Nate whispered to Chuck when he got to him. "They are both driving me insane. You know you can't leave me alone with the two of them for very long."_

_Nate wasn't completely blind. He could tell both Blair and Serena liked him. He was flattered of course. Most of the time, Nate loved the attention. But he way they competed for his affections could be overwhelming for Nate at times. That is where Chuck would come in handy. He would distract one of them so Nate would have a chance to breathe._

"_Calm Down Nathaniel. I'm here. The party has begun." Chuck exclaimed loud enough for the whole room to hear him._

_Chuck walked into the living room and sat down on an old leather arm chair next to the couch were Blair was sitting. He smirked in her direction. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to staring at Serena who was still laughing like an idiot at the photo album. Nate sat down next to Serena and grabbed the book from her._

_Serena stopped laughing. "Hey! I was looking at your cute little naked baby butt!"_

"_And on that note…" Nate mumbled as he brought the book out of the room to hide it somewhere safe._

"_Booo…" Serena whined as she turned to face Chuck. "Hey Chuck. We missed you in science yesterday."_

"_You missed at test." Blair spoke to him next. "Remember? It was the one on anatomy."_

"_Well…I was studying some fascinating anatomy on my own in the back of the library." Chuck answered with a sly smile._

"_Gross!" Blair exclaimed, her face disapproving._

_Serena just giggled._

_Blair sighed and uncrossed her legs she took her small hands and straightened out her navy skirt. Chuck was staring at her again. She was so prim, proper, and uptight. God he enjoyed ruffling her feathers. She was beyond sexy when she was annoyed._

"_Well I can see you don't care whether you pass the 8__th__ grade at all do you?" Blair continued to talk to him. "Don't you want to go to high school with us?"_

"_Actually Mom…" Chuck started and Blair looked offended by his insult. "I have it handled."_

"_Whatever." She replied irritated._

"_Someone is in a pissy mood." Chuck said as he came to sit down next to her on the couch. She scooted away from him._

"_I'm bored." Serena chimed in. "I'm gonna go see where Nate ran off to." Serena got up off the floor and practically skipped out of the living room._

"_He's probably getting high…" Chuck called after her. "Hey tell him to bring me some when you find him!"_

"_Sure Chuck!" Serena yelled back. She was already half way up the stairs._

_He turned to look at Blair again and his eyes immediately looked down her shirt. Blair noticed what he was doing and with a sigh of annoyance buttoned one of the buttons on her top so he wouldn't be able to see down her shirt so easily._

"_Waldorf, you are not fun at all sometimes." He said to her leaning back on the couch._

_Blair rolled her eyes "Why because I am not throwing myself all over you like every other girl at our school?"_

"_Well…yes." Chuck replied. "I mean don't get me wrong. The whole "I'm saving myself" thing works for you. It's even hot at times…but you can't at least let me look?"_

"_You're disgusting."_

"_You're hot."_

"_Shut up Chuck."_

"_What?"_

_Blair's face went from annoyed to sad. "If I'm so hot then why is Nate upstairs with Serena right now?"_

_Oh geez. Chuck thought. Here we go. Somehow Chuck always ended up being the person that gave Blair the confidence she was lacking to keep going after his best friend. Truth was she was gorgeous. But she wasn't as outgoing or forward as Serena. That just wasn't her way. Blair still believed in fairy tales, where the prince made the first move. Nate was her prince in that fairy tale and she was determined to make him the first guy she would give everything too. No matter how many other guys were interested in her. And there were a lot. Chuck could see it when she walked through the courtyard at school. She was like the unattainable goal to every boy at their school. Every guy wanted to bang her, including Chuck. But he didn't just want to bang her once. He wanted to have his way with her over and over and over again. Because underneath that prim and proper princess he was convinced was a tiger. He could see it in her eyes. She was more dirty than she'd let anyone know._

"_Blair… can you just forget about Nate for a second?"_

"_Why? You know I like him." She interrupted him. "What do you think I'm not good enough for him?"_

_No, that wasn't it at all. If anything Nate was not good enough for her. And that was the problem. Of course Nate noticed how hot Blair was. You'd have to be blind not to notice. Nate, however, had only ever had ditzy cheerleader like girlfriends. Between Serena and Blair he was naturally more attracted to Serena because she was just more like him. Nate was more comfortable with Serena. And if Chuck recalled correctly Nate was also a virgin, like Blair. Only he wasn't proud of it. Chuck had Nate's back when it came to that though. He had every guy on lacrosse believing Nate was almost as much of a player as Chuck was, almost_

_Chuck hated when Blair got like this with him. He wanted to make her feel better but he was awful at it. Chuck could tell behind the wall that Blair put up when he was around that she actually greatly valued his opinion. Though Chuck could never figure out why that was. He was basically the king of bad decisions. He was raised by nannies for fuck sake._

"_Tyler Canon wants to date you." He said in an effort to show her there were more guys out there besides Nate._

"_Tyler Canon is a douche bag." She replied._

"_All guys are douche bags, Blair." He told her truthfully _

"_Not Nate." She started again._

"_Oh God…" Chuck leaned farther back on the couch and rolled his eyes._

"_He's so nice and thoughtful…he always gets me something for Valentines even though we are not dating."_

"_It's because you whine loudly every year about how you bet no one is going to get you anything." Chuck stated._

"_I do not!" Blair said looking offended and caught. "Fine I do whine...a little, but it's still really nice of him to do that for me don't you think?"_

"_Sure Blair, whatever." Chuck replied standing up and going over to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and sat back down next to her._

"_Want some?" he asked as he put the bottle in front of her face._

_Blair wrinkled her nose for a moment. But then, to Chuck's surprise she grabbed the bottle from his hand took a big sip. She quickly handed the bottle back to Chuck. She made a sour face but tried turning her head and pretending to cough before he could see her reaction. She failed._

_Chuck smiled. "Never had scotch before huh?"_

"_It's that obvious?" she asked him._

_Chuck just laughed at her.  
Blair looked annoyed and determined to prove to him that she could drink along with him and do just fine. She grabbed the bottle back from him and took another sip. This time, she managed to keep her face straight._

"_Ok Waldorf. Let's see if you can keep up." He smirked at her. His stomach got an excited feeling inside. He ignored it and took another sip, then passed the bottle back to her._

_They passed the scotch back and forth until the entire bottle was finished._

_By that time Chuck was sitting on the floor staring at his scarf. He was tired but not tired enough to sleep. He could see two of his scarf. He rubbed his eyes. It was still blurry. He looked over at Blair then who was lying on the couch now staring at the ceiling. He smiled because she was also smiling. He felt like he had something to do with it._

'_What are you smiling about?" he asked. "Don't use the N word."_

_She giggled. Chuck laughed back in response. He loved to hear her laugh. It almost never happened._

"_I was just thinking…I don't know….I mean I can't tell you. " She laughed all secretively. _

"_Oh come on." Chuck said. "It can't be that bad. It's you."_

_Blair sat up and looked at him still all smiles. "It's just that I just realized. When I finally do eventually do it with someone…"_

"_You mean have sex with someone?" Chuck interrupted her speaking, relieved that she said with someone and not with Nate._

"_Yes…." Blair laughed. "I don't think I have…. I mean I know I have never seen one."_

"_One what?" Chuck asked knowing all too well what she meant, but wanting her to actually say the words._

"_You know." Blair stated._

"_No actually I don't"_

"_Chuck…you know…" Blair stopped laughing and her face got serious. She studied him in her drunken state trying to find out whether he was lying to her or not. She couldn't tell._

"_You are just trying to make me say it." Blair said to him trying not to laugh. Chuck was enjoying her new giddy attitude far more than he should have been. He could feel himself starting to get hard. _

_He made sure his scarf was covering that part of him before he spoke again._

"_Please Waldorf. Enlighten me on what you are talking about. I'm all ears."_

"_You know…." Blair's face got all serious. "A…penis." She whispered as soft as she could before she busted out into uncontrollable laughter._

_Chuck just smiled at her waiting for her to calm down before he stood up._

_When he stood up it was obvious to Blair that something else was also standing._

"_I can help you with that if you want." He said to her with a wide grin._

_Blair grew silent, and her eyes widened. She grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and started hugging it. She was staring fascinated at Chuck's erection through his pants._

"OK..._Hurry." She told him. "Before I change my mind."_

"_As you wish…" Chuck said as he quickly whipped out his cock exposing it in all of its glory._

_Blair just stared at it for a moment then she threw the pillow at his face and burst into more laughter. She laid down on the couch after she finished laughing, trying to recover from her body's reaction to just seeing her best guy friend's penis._

_Chuck put it away and sat down on the arm Chair._

"_So…" He spoke to her. "What did you think?" Chuck asked hoping she wouldn't be too harsh. He was quite proud of his penis and a negative comment about it from Blair would most likely knock he ego down a notch._

_Blair was staring at her nails now. She looked like she was about ready to pass out. _

"_Is it always that big?" She asked him._

"_Only on real men, like me." Chuck answered._

_Blair just laughed again. "It was…wow…I can't wait for..." Blair yawned and her eyes shut. She was out._

_Chuck grabbed the afghan off the back of his chair and spread it across her petite body. He doubted she would even remember what happened when she woke up. If she remembered any of it she would probably just write it off as a dream anyway._

_Chuck watched her as she slept. God she was breathtaking. And he was still very much aroused. He stuck his hand into his pants and quickly relieved himself before him himself passed out on the arm chair._

Chuck could hardly believe how far they had come since the 8th grade. He turned off the shower and made his way out of the bathroom. While out of the shower, he could no longer ignore the fact that he would be seeing her tonight. Not seeing the small thirteen year old girl who he used to tease but the woman that he loved more than anything, who he knew he could not handle losing. Chuck knew that Nate and Serena were trying to bring them back together tonight. And Chuck decided he was going to try his hardest to make that happen. He was going to finally ask Blair what happened with his uncle that night. He was finally going to get some answers and he was going to get Blair back, even if he died trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blair sat at her vanity in her robe. She opened her lip stick drawer and began to dig through it to find the color she was looking for. She found it in the very back of the drawer. The color was a light pink. She though it would go perfect with her fuchsia dress that she planned to wear to the Vanderbilt country house that evening. She tried to remember the last time she had been there. It was probably at the very end of high school. The week she found out she was not going to Yale. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She had Chuck pinned against a wall. She had on a navy dress and bright red lip stick. Blair remembered looking at Chuck's lips after she had kissed them that night. She had so much lip color on that night that she made his lips bright red to match hers. Blair remembered just wanting him that night. She wanted to be with him in every way possible. She wanted Chuck to take her up to one of the bedrooms and fuck her to the point that she couldn't even remember her name. Blair had counted on Chuck for an escape that night. And he had turned her down.

She remembers feeling hurt. Not only because she wanted to be with Chuck but because she wanted him to comfort her after the sex. She wanted to stay in his arms until she felt like she could face the reality that was her life. Chuck didn't know how to be that for her at the time. Instead Nate found her and they connected again. Blair regretted that night and the decision that she made to give Nate and another try. In the end it only hurt Chuck more. And she couldn't stand to hurt him. She almost cried thinking about her feelings that night. Even with how upset she was about Yale still all she wanted was Chuck. And he couldn't be what she needed him to be. She wished she could go back to that night and play it out differently. Maybe if she wasn't so messed up at the time then he would have wanted to be with her. Maybe if she didn't make things so hard for him he would have known what to say to make her whole.

She decided to put the past out of her mind for the time being and focus on the evening. She was excited to see Serena and Nate. Then there was Chuck. She had briefly considered not going, but she had a feeling if she stayed home her friends would come to her. Serena and Nate were nosey like that. And they were very persistent about getting what they wanted. She wasn't an idiot. She knew the reason they planned this weekend was to try and get her and Chuck back together. If they only knew the whole story they wouldn't even bother. Blair didn't know what she wanted. Half of the time she was convinced that her and Chuck could never be fixed. The other half of the time she didn't care about their problems. She would be ready to throw it all away because she just wanted him. She wanted to smell him on her clothes. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. If she wasn't so tired last night she may have let go. She may have tried to forget and just be with him anyway. But the other part of her knew that it wasn't the time. She was grateful for his comfort, until her dream. That dream made her feel and look vulnerable. She was embarrassed that he caught her in the nightmare. She had wanted to yell and scream at him this morning for the fact that he betrayed her trust the night she was with Jack. But she also knew that if she did that she would hurt him and she knew he was already hurting.

Tonight she would keep herself composed and together even if it killed her inside.

When Blair got to the Vanderbilt country house that night she saw Serena standing on the porch. She was wearing a bright red coat and hugging herself. Her teeth were chattering. Blair got out of her limo and rushed to the porch.

"Serena… what are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"Hey B!" Serena exclaimed, excited to see her friend after her trip. She reached out and gave Blair a hug.

"It's nice to see you too S." Blair told her hugging her back. "But what are you doing outside? I'm assuming it's warm inside with the fireplace and everything…"

Blair tried to pass Serena's tall frame and get inside.

"Wait!" Serena shouted before turning her words to a whisper. "It's just that well…Chuck is in there. I want to make sure you are ok, prepared, to see him."

Blair frowned. "I'm fine Serena." She tried to move past her friend again but Serena wasn't convinced and she wasn't moving.

"B what happened between you two? I thought for sure you'd be back together by now."

Blair sighed. "Can we talk about this somewhere warm or maybe not at all? " Blair was now holding herself and shaking. "

Serena just stared at her waiting for her to answer her question.

"Serena! Seriously… ? I have to Pee!" Blair shouted. She pushed her friend out of the way and made her way in the house. She could tell her friend was silently sulking behind her but she didn't care. She turned and saw Nate sitting in the living room.

"Hey Blair!" Nate exclaimed giving her a smile.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." Blair said loud and determined like she had just announced that she was going to join the army.

Blair rushed up the stairs. She knew exactly where the bathroom was. Sadly the bathroom in this house held a lot of memories for Blair. Tears she had shed over Nate paying more attention to Serena than her happened in that bathroom. Dinner's she ate but convinced herself she couldn't keep came up again in there. She probably spent more time in the bathroom than she did anywhere else in that house. And right now she found herself in need of some alone time to compose herself and convince herself she hadn't made a horrible mistake in showing up tonight.

She made it to the bathroom and tried turning the door knob. It was locked. _Who?_ She thought. _Oh…_

The door opened and there he was. Blair froze.

"Did you…I mean…" Blair stammered. She sighed. "Are you finished?"

Chuck didn't answer he just stood there for a moment looking at her, all of her. He had that look of his face. Blair knew it well. That look that he only ever gave her. The look that meant she was the most desirable women he had ever known and he wanted her, now.

Blair felt her face grow hot. She knew it was red. She decided she had to speak again to him if only to break the awkward sexual tension that was happening between them.

"Bass!" She exclaimed!

Chuck's eyes locked with hers. "Hmm? Oh sorry." He mumbled as he moved out of the way of the door.

Blair rushed into the bathroom and hurried and slammed the door behind her before she had a chance to look into his eyes again.

Chuck stood there for a moment staring at the bathroom door. His stomach fluttered. Blair always looked beautiful. But tonight, for some reason, he had wanted her more than ever. It was inevitable. He could never stay away from her very long without going there with his thoughts. He imagined how great it would be if they were still together. He would take her into one of the bedrooms and they would fuck each other till they couldn't see straight. Then afterwards he would hold her, kiss her temples, and smell her hair. He had only ever done that sort of thing with her. She was the only one he ever cared about enough to let stay after sex. He honestly wouldn't mind if she stayed there like that forever. He loved the feelings he had, when they were done making love and he was holding her in his arms. He would look at her when she was sleeping and he felt completely whole. He longed for that feeling; the feeling that she was all his and nothing could ever change that. No other girl had ever come close to making him feel that way, and he seriously doubted that any other girl would.

In the bathroom Blair stared into the mirror. Her face was red. She was blushing. She rubbed her cheeks with her hands and took in a deep breath. She shook her head back and forth trying to get the image of Chuck's face just then out of her head. Of course she was failing. Why did she have to care so much? She could usually keep herself composed in the most awkward of situations. But when it came to him, she acted like such a scared little girl. She was so embarrassed. She hated how weak Chuck made her.

After fixing up her makeup and another couple of deep breaths, Blair was finally ready to exit the bathroom. She figured Chuck was probably downstairs by now with Nate and Serena. And with Serena and Nate there, Blair was convinced that being in the same room with Chuck would not be all that hard. She stepped out of the bathroom and started making her way down the hall to toward the stairs when his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Blair…" Chuck spoke only loud enough for her to hear him.

Blair turned around to see him standing right in front of her again.

"Can't we talk?" he asked her pointing to an empty room.

Blair stared at the empty room dumbfounded for a moment. What could he possibly want other than to rip her clothes off and throw her on that bed? She remembered the way he was looking at her before she went into the bathroom. She was not stupid. The two of them being in a room alone together was not a good idea right now.

"Actually…" she started not looking directly into his eyes for fear she might lose her composure. " I'd rather not."

She turned and started quickly heading for the stairs. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Bass!" She exclaimed pulling her hand away.

"Please…" Chuck pleaded to her in a whisper. He didn't want Serena and Nate involved in he and Blair's love life any more than they already were.

Blair paused. Why did he do this to her? She heard the pleading way he spoke and her heart ached. She knew she was the only one who could take his suffering away and even though he had made her suffer, she desperately wanted to fix him and make him feel whole. She said nothing just walked into the empty guest room. Chuck followed behind her and he closed the door.

Blair looked around the room. For a room that wasn't used a lot it sure was clean and well decorated. She admired the purple and yellow fabrics in the bedspread. She reached out her hand and felt the blanket on the bed trying again not to look at him. She had her back turned to him when she spoke.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him hesitantly.

Chuck sighed and came over to her. Blair could feel him standing behind her. The skin on the outside of her body filled up with goose bumps.

"Could you at least look at me?" He asked her practically right in her ear. She shivered.

"No." she told him. "Just tell me please, so I can go back downstairs. Or maybe I'll get lucky and Serena will come up looking for me."

"You know neither of them is going to do that Blair. They want us doing this."

"Doing what?" She asked him already knowing the answer.

"They want us to fix things between us, or at least try to fix things between us." Chuck answered her, moving in a little closer and putting one of his hands on her waist. Chuck was now close enough that he could take in her scent. She even smelled irresistible. But he was careful not to make any other moves until he saw Blair's reaction.

A lump formed in Blair throat. She swallowed. Her throat suddenly became horribly dry. "Is that what we are doing?" she asked him. She barely got the words out without sounding slightly like a toad.

Chuck put his other hand on her waist and this time leaned all the way into her neck and whispered. "Is that what you want?"

Blair stopped breathing for a minute. She had to gain control of her brain. She knew this was why they were in the room. Or at least it was part of it. But she couldn't force herself to move away from him. She felt his hot breath on her neck and she was convinced he could hear her heart pounding from inside her chest. Her hand gripped the blanket on the bed. If she turned to face him she knew exactly what would take place and she couldn't allow it to happen.

Chuck waited another minute for her response. He only heard the sound of her breathing heavily It was easy to tell she wanted him in that moment as much as he wanted her. He supposed his questions for her could wait. Blair was the most important thing to him in that moment and he wanted her. That was all his mind could process right then, _wanting her_. So he decided to take a risk. He moved his mouth onto her bare shoulder and started kissing down her bare back.

Blair's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her mind was basically mush now. Somewhere in her head she could hear the faint sound of herself screaming at her body not do what she was about to do. She spent a few minutes arguing back and forth with her angel and devil before turning around and kissing him hard on the mouth. She grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled his face into hers. She couldn't kiss him more violently if she tried. Her mouth was basically attacking his. She felt his tongue trace hers slowly in an effort to keep things slow. But Blair did not want to slow down. She wanted him, all of him, right then!

She turned and Chuck quickly unzipped her dress before she had a chance to turn around he was already in front of her. Their lips found each other again and Chuck layed down on the bed never breaking their kiss. Blair moved on top of him and straddling him she ripped his shirt off and began kissing down his chest. Chuck took the next step and removed his pants. Blair quickly unstrapped her bra and he grabbed her breasts rubbing her nipples so he could watch them harden into little pink buds. She moaned as she reached both of her hands down to grab his cock. Feeling his long hard length she wrapped her hands around his penis and moved them up and down. Chuck let her give him a hand job for a minute before deciding he could no longer wait anymore. He grabbed her hands and rolled her onto her back. He looked into her eyes while he was removing her thong. Chuck didn't want to stop, at all but if her eyes gave him any indication that she wanted him to stop right there, he would have.

Blair looked back at him panting. Her eyes were full of want for him. She couldn't stop now if she wanted to. He had her on her back and he was going to have his way with her and Blair wanted him to. She forcefully grabbed his back pulling him close to her. Chuck took his right hand and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. His other hand was stroking her right breast. Blair whimpered impatiently. She couldn't take the teasing much longer. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel him fill her up.

"Chuuuck…" she moaned his name before she let her impatience take over her vocal cords. " Get in me...NOW!" she whispered with frustration.

Chuck looked at her and smiled. "As you wish." He said to her as his cock found her entrance.

He filled her up and moved his cock in and out of her pussy back and forth…back and forth… taking his time inside of her. He loved playing this game with her. It turned him on so much when she was impatient with him. Blair grabbed his ass and pushed him into her as hard as she could, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted it harder, faster. Chuck got the message loud and clear. He pushed himself up, both of his hands next to her head and thrust himself into her with such force that she moaned loudly in pleasure. Chuck took one of his hands and covered her mouth.

"Careful…" he whispered to her. " We are not alone here remember?"

She didn't answer him. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of him inside her. He continued to move in and out with force over and over one last few thrusts until Blair's eyes got wide. "Oh…..God!" she exclaimed while losing it. She closed her eyes and turned her head. She continued her panting. Chuck continued to ride her slowing down a bit until he came at the sight of the pleasure on her face.

After he got off of her, he layed down next to her. Her back was now facing him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the back of her shoulder. They layed together like that for about ten minutes before Chuck decided to break the silence.

"Blair…" he said softly. " Are you ok?"

Blair took a deep breath and turned to face him. She studied his face. He looked genuinely nervous that what just happened between them may have done more harm than good.

She touched his cheek with her hand and without answering him she moved closer to him and buried her head in his chest.

Chucked sighed a sigh of relief because she didn't seem to be upset about anything. But he decided he should try and talk to her one more time.

"Blair… Are you ok?" He asked her again.

Blair lifted her head up and looked at him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"No…I'm not." She answered him truthfully. "But I don't know who else besides you to be with right now. I don't exactly feel safe by myself."

Chuck gave her a look of confusion wondering what that last statement really meant. He was going to ask her about what she had just said but then she yawned and shut her eyes.

"Why can't we stop this Chuck?" she asked him in a sleepy tone burying her head once again into his chest.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Falling for one another, even in the worst of circumstances."

"We love each other Blair." He stated simply as he stroked her hair.

"I know…" Blair said still tired. She paused for a moment and then in a sad defeated voice she added "But loving each other doesn't change what happened to me that night."

Chuck's heart sank when she mentioned that night.

Blair stopped speaking but kept her eyes closed. It looked like she was going to let herself sleep it off. Chuck watched her sleep his heart broken inside of him. He took his hand and wiped a stray tear off of her face.

He still planned to fix things. He could not lose her. In the morning he would have the discussion with her that he planned to have that night. No exceptions or distractions. He had to know what he needed to do to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chuck woke up to the sound of Serena's high pitched laughter coming from downstairs. Keeping his eyes closed he reached out next to him only to realize he was alone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He took in the room in the daylight. There was no sign of Blair besides her scent on the bed next to him. Chuck wondered if Serena and Nate had caught them and Blair was already awake. _Great._ He thought. Chuck didn't feel like enduring his friends teasing him and Blair about the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other if left alone. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and started picking up pieces of his suit off of the floor. Currently he only had his dress shirt on, unbuttoned of course. Chuck used the full length mirror over in a corner behind the door to get himself looking presentable again. Once his entire suit was back on, his tie was straightened, and every piece of his hair was in place, he decided to make his way out of the guest room. He was anxious to see what was going on with the other three downstairs.

When Chuck came down the stairs he decided to head toward the kitchen. Serena's squawking was coming from there so he expected they'd all be there eating breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see his best friend and his step sister half naked and about to fuck on top of the table. Blair was nowhere in sight. Once the two realized he was standing there they jumped off of the table.

"Chuck!" Serena screeched covering herself with Nate's shirt she grabbed off of the floor. "What are you doing here? We thought you left."

Chuck was a bit disturbed to see his step sister basically naked but it still wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. So his voice was very calm when he spoke.

"Why would I be gone sis…? I thought the point of this was for the four of us to spend the weekend up here. That's a lovely shade of lipstick by the way Nathaniel." Chuck addressed his best friend who had Serena's lipstick smeared all over his lips and his chest.

Nate laughed. "Actually some of it is strawberries."

Chuck gave a smirk back at him then turned back to Serena who didn't look nearly as amused at the fact that Chuck had just walked in on her making love to her boyfriend.

"Blair left last night." Serena told Chuck. "When we asked where you were she said she assumed you'd be a long eventually."

"Excuse me?" Chuck said still confused.

Serena sighed. "She was acting like you two had made up and were leaving together. Nate and I assumed we had the place to ourselves…apparently we assumed wrong."

"Well you know what they say about people who assume…"

"Chuck!" Serena interrupted him. "Don't even."

Chuck sighed and picked up a strawberry that was in a container on the counter. "We didn't make up." He told them.

Nate rolled his eyes at Chuck. "No offence man, but if you weren't making up upstairs last night then what exactly where you two doing? Were you having a pillow fight and jumping up and down on the bed? We checked the news already…it wasn't an earthquake."

Serena hit Nate in the arm.

"Ouch…Jeez! I just mean…it sounded like you two were having fun up there…. That's all."

"It's complicated Nathaniel. " Chuck spoke to the strawberry in his hand.

"We still don't know what is going on with you two." Serena stated rolling her eyes.

Chuck looked up at her with a serious face. "Did you ever think that maybe you don't want to know?"

Serena said nothing. She just gave him a concerned look.

"I'll let you too get back to what you were doing. I'm going to go find Blair."

Chuck sighed, placed the strawberry he was holding on top of the counter, and walked out of the room.

He knew his sister and friend had his best interest at heart but Serena and Nate were just one of those mushy couples. Everything was all rainbows and sunshine. There was nothing wrong with that. That was just them. They found each other. He was glad for them. But he and Blair were not even close to mushy. Even when they were completely together they were always fighting about something or challenging each other in some way. That was just who they were. When he and Blair felt things they felt them in full force. Their emotions and temperaments mirrored each other's. It was part of the reason they couldn't control their urges when left alone. Chuck really didn't even know how he kept away from her for so long. He first remembered being attracted to Blair when they were around nine or years old. Part of the reason he and Blair were just friends for so long was not because Chuck thought of her as just a friend, but just the opposite. Chuck liked her too much. He remembered that ever since middle school he would have to physically stop himself from calling her too much. Anything that would happen he would want to tell her about it, after he told Nate of course. But there were some things that Blair and Chuck shared back then that Nate didn't even know about.

Chuck stepped out the front door and took a seat on the porch in an old wooden rocking chair. It was cold. He could see his breath, but he really did not want to go back inside the house. He text his limo driver and asked him to come and pick him up. The driver said he would be there in twenty minutes. Chuck put his phone inside his coat pocket and grabbed a quilt that was on the back of the chair. He wrapped the quilt around him. The quilt reminded him of a time he and Blair were thirteen at a fourth of July picnic in the Hamptons.

_The Fourth of July picnic that year was at Cece Rhodes' summer house. The yard was of course huge and Chuck remembers how much food they had. He also remembered stealing the key to the liquor cabinet out of Cece's night stand drawer. Serena had told him where the key was last summer. He was excited to tell Nate what he stole so the two of them could sneak off into the study and drink like adults. Chuck was just barely a teenager and he already had a burning desire to get wasted every night. He had wanted to drink scotch for as long as he could remember. His father drank scotch and in a weird way drinking it made him feel closer to his dad, more accepted by him. Scotch was a man's drink._

_Chuck shoved the key deep into his pants pocket and almost ran out the back door to look for his best friend. When he got out to the yard he scanned the picnic for his friend. The sun was going down. So it was getting harder for him to make out who everyone was._

"_Boo!" someone shouted as they put their hands over his eyes from behind. "Guess who!"_

_Chuck groaned in annoyance because he knew exactly who it was. "You know Serena it's already dark. There is no reason to cover my eyes I wouldn't be able to see you anyway."_

_Serena let go of him and came up in front of him with her hands on her hips._

"_Not true." She said proudly. "My hair glows in the moonlight." She giggled._

_Chuck rolled his eyes. "Did you need something? I'm kind of busy." Chuck always thought Serena was pretty. All of the guys at school did. But she was also one of those girls that could drive you crazy with how bubbly she was. Chuck wanted to find Nate right then. He didn't feel like playing games with Serena at the moment._

"_Rude much?" Serena snapped at him._

_Jesus! he thought. Girls his age were so moody it was insane._

"_Have you seen Nate?" Chuck asked her ignoring the fact that she snapped at him._

_Serena stood there with her arms crossed. "Why do you want to find him?"_

_Chuck bit the inside of his mouth._

"_Wait did you get it?" Serena came closer to him and whispered._

"_Wha…" Chuck started to say._

"_You did! You stole the key I told you about huh?" Serena spoke quietly and smiled with excitement._

_Chuck sighed heavily and then nodded._

_Serena smiled and bit her lip. "Well why are you out here then? Come on we can share!"_

_Chuck didn't even have time to protest before Serena, who at the time was taller and apparently stronger than he was, was pulling him back into the house. She had him by his shirt sleeve and was leading him toward the study._

"_Hey watch it!" Chuck snapped at her. "This shirt is expensive."_

"_Shut up Chuck. You have a billion more just like it."_

"_Not just like this one." Chuck stared. "All of my shirts are tailored to fit me and…"_

"_Shush!" Serena interrupted him. "If my mother would just go outside instead of standing right in our way…oh shit she is coming over here…"_

_Chuck gave another sigh. He had no time for this. He needed to find Nate so they could have their man time._

"_Serena, Charles…" Lily VanderWoodsen said curiously as she gracefully approached the two thirteen year olds._

_She was wearing an amazing sheer bright pink dress. Chuck remembered it because of the color and the sparkling silver beads going down the one side of it. Chuck always appreciated fashion on anyone at any age. It is how you can tell the real Upper East Siders from the guests, or outsiders as Chuck liked to think of them. People that were outside of the world he lived in were simply of lower class. He was a Bass after all. No matter how disappointed he made his father, no one could ever take away his Bass name. It was clear he was above most of the people on the planet._

"_Mom." Serena addressed in a bored tone while rocking back and forth on her heels._

" Lily,_ you look lovely today. That dress is so elegant. You do it justice." Chuck spoke to her with the smoothest voice he could muster._

"_Why thank you Charles" Lily Smiled at him. "You look very handsome yourself. Where is your Father? I haven't seen him today."_

"_He's actually away in Hong Kong on Business." Chuck said dryly. When is Bart Bass not away on business? That was what she should have asked next._

"_Oh" She frowned at him. "Well do tell him we missed him."_

"_I'll do that." Chuck replied._

"_I'm sorry Charles but I must steal Serena away for just a minute or two. There are a few people I'd like to introduce her to." Lily told Chuck while taking Serena's hand_

"_What?" Serena asked frustrated. "Does it have to be now? Chuck and I were gonna…go out and watch the fireworks."_

"_Yes it has to be now" Lily whispered to her daughter. "Say goodbye to your friend." Lily said as she turned attempting to lead Serena in the direction she wanted her to go._

_Serena groaned irritated. "See you later Chuck."_

_Chuck smiled and saluted her._

_Serena snarled at him._

"_Careful your fangs are showing." Chuck whispered in her ear._

"_CHUCK BASS!" Serena shouted at him furiously. She came toward him in a threatening manner, which at the time was a bit intimidating to Chuck because she towered over him._

_The guest looked up at the two teenagers for a minute. Serena still had a look of disgust on her face. Chuck just looked around and gave his most innocent look to the crowd and to Lily who had since turned to look at her daughter again._

"_Serena people are staring. Tell Charles you'll see him later tonight." Lily whispered in her ear._

"_I already did mom… but he…" Serena started trying to explain what was going on but Lily had no interest in hearing why her daughter had just screamed at the Bass boy. She just lead Serena to the other side of the room. Serena and Chuck had grown up together and they had always fought like siblings. It was still funny to Chuck how things ended up working out that way._

_Chuck felt a feeling of relief flood over him as he rushed toward the restroom. He had to pee the entire time and he felt like he was trapped between two women. Normally that wouldn't have been the worst thing for him. But it was Serena and her mother trapping him. He did not sign up for that._

_When he got to the bathroom door he tried turning the handle, but it was locked._

"_Shit!" Chuck whispered as he sat down against the wall next to the door. Maybe if he crossed his legs he wouldn't feel the urge to go._

"_You may as well go to the other bathroom up the stairs." Chuck heard a young voice say._

_It was Eric, Serena's younger brother. Eric was a few years younger than he was, but he was just one of those kids. One of those kids who was wise beyond his years. He was also very mellow and mature, much unlike his older sister._

_Chuck just stared at Eric confused, trying to avoid the urge to just pee his pants right then and there._

"_You are waiting for the bathroom right?" Eric asked him._

_Chuck nodded._

"_Well Blair has been in there for over an hour. So like I said, you'd be better off rushing to the upstairs one."_

_Chuck nodded again as a thank you to the younger boy as his darted up stairs to use the other restroom._

_When Chuck was done in the rest room he went quickly down the stairs and looked around. It was now completely dark outside and he could tell the fireworks were going to be starting soon. He saw almost all the guests moving towards the door to go get a spot on the lawn. If Chuck could just find Nate before the fireworks started they'd have the perfect opportunity to sneak away and lock themselves in the study for an hour or so. Chuck was very much looking forward to having a drink at this party. Chuck and Nate always started every party scouting for hot girls. They'd pick one for each of them to challenge each other to go and talk to. Sadly most of the people at this party were either way too young for him or way too old. The girls that were his age already knew Chuck only wanted them for one thing, based on their previous experiences with him. There was of course Serena who Chuck mostly saw as a pain in the ass when she was talking, which was always. And then there was Blair. Chuck remembered not being able to get into the bathroom because of little Miss Waldorf._

_Chuck turned his head and looked at the bathroom door. It was still closed. Mostly everyone was outside now except for a few older women who looked like they may have fallen asleep. Chuck walked up to the bathroom door. Surely Blair was done by now and outside probably giggling about something with Serena. Chuck reached the door and tried turning the knob. It was still locked. He put his ear to the door and then he heard Blair inside sobbing._

Chuck's Limo finally arrived about twenty six minutes after he text Arthur, his driver. Chuck got inside and immediately turned up the heat. "To the Waldorf Penthouse Please." He called to Arthur. Chuck looked back down at his phone. He was going to attempt to call Blair but then he remembered her phone was crushed. Maybe she got a new one by now. He dialed her number. It went straight to her voice mail. _Dammit._ He thought. He would have to go and get her a new phone tomorrow. If she was avoiding him he needed to have some way to still reach her. He set his phone down and leaned his head against the back of his seat. He was remembering that summer again when Blair and he were barely teenagers.

"_Blair?" Chuck said into the door, loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough that none of the other guests heard him._

_He heard Blair stop crying._

"_Who is it?" She asked, trying not to sound like she had been crying. "I'll be out in a minute."_

"_It's Chuck." He answered her nervously, worried that she might snap at him. He and Blair usually got along OK if Blair was in a good mood. But if she wasn't in a good mood, she had this way of biting Chuck's head off and out of all the girls he knew she was too good at being angry with him. She was so good at it that she was actually the only one who could ever manage to really get to Chuck and hurt his feelings though he'd never admit it. He liked her. She was beautiful. She could be an amazing friend but he was also terrified of her at the same time. Chuck didn't really understand why he had all those complex feelings for her at thirteen. He understands a lot more now._

_Chuck listened for Blair to reply but all he heard was silence._

"_Blair?" he spoke to her again. "Are you OK?"_

"_I'll be fine..." She answered him weakly. She sounded really tired almost sick even._

"_The fireworks are about to start. Don't you want to come outside?" Chuck asked her attempting to be as thoughtful and considerate as he could without prying. He really did want to know why she was in the bathroom for such a long time but he knew that if he said the wrong thing he would bring out the dragon in Blair. He really didn't want that to ruin his night._

_Chuck pressed his ear up against the door again and listened for a reply. Blair wasn't saying anything but Chuck heard her get up and unlock the door. He was expecting her to come out right then, but she stayed in the room. He could hear her sniffling. He cautiously stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him._

_Blair was sitting on the floor with her legs to the side of her. She looked up and Chuck and he could see she must have been crying for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy. Chuck grabbed a few tissues on the counter and sat down on the floor next to her. He held out the tissues for her to grab and she took them._

"_Thanks." She whispered. "I just need a little bit more time. I can't go out there looking like this."_

"_You let me in?" Chuck said as if asking why of all people she would trust him to see her in that state._

"_Yeah… and if you tell anyone about this I will rip out your eye balls and hang you with your scarf." She threatened him._

_OK that was more what he was expecting her to say._

"_I'm not going to say anything."_

_Blair glared at him. "I mean it don't tell anyone, not even to Nate…especially not Nate!"_

"_I mean it." Chuck answered her. "I won't tell anyone. I can keep a secret. I'm not all bad."_

_Blair took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the tissues._

"_What's wrong?" Chuck went ahead and asked her. "No offence. But you don't look so good."_

_Blair slapped Chuck's arm. "Thanks!"_

"_No Blair. I mean that you look like you are sick. Are you ok?"_

_There was silence for a good couple of minutes while Chuck stared at the side of Blair's face. Even thought she had been crying Blair still looked remarkably hotter than all the other girls at the party. Chuck reached out and stroked her arm. He didn't even realize what he did until Blair looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Are you really hitting on me in the bathroom right now, Chuck Bass?"_

_Chuck shook his head. "No Blair. I'm sorry. I was just…" He stopped talking for a moment he was trying to figure out how to word what happened in the best way possible. He didn't want to sound like the jerk he usually showed her._

_Blair continued to stare at him this time with curiosity, like she was trying to read his thoughts._

"_You were just trying to be nice, weren't you?" she said to him, embarrassed that she reacted the way that she did._

_It was understandable that she would think Chuck was just trying to get some, considering how he usually spent his time with girls. But Blair was not most girls. He really did want to know what was wrong even if he could do nothing to fix it._

"_My mother told me I was getting chubby and that I needed to only eat the salad at dinner…"_

_Chuck just stared at her in shock. Blair was not Chubby...not even a little. Her mother was a fashion designer and had an odd view of what was fat and thin. But Chuck didn't understand why she would tell Blair to watch what she ate. There was nothing wrong with Blair's figure._

"_I ate the salad in front of her, but when she went away to visit with some of her friends I stole a few rolls." Blair went on. "I was just still hungry…"_

_Chuck nodded to let Blair know he was listening so she could continue._

"_I just felt so bad about eating extra. I kept replaying what my mom said to me that I only needed to eat a salad. She was right I do need to watch it."_

"_Blair…" Chuck tried to interrupt her to let her know her Mother was a nut job and that there was nothing wrong with her weight. But Blair continued talking._

"_I just felt so guilty. I just… I had to get rid of it." She finished looking down at the floor._

"_Get rid of what?" Chuck asked her sincerely not knowing what she meant._

"_The rolls." Blair said looking up at him with tears in her eyes._

_It suddenly dawned on Chuck what she meant by "get rid of it."_

"_Oh…Oh Blair… no…You shouldn't…you don't need to… you are not…" Chuck had so many thoughts, he didn't know what to say to her first._

_Blair sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm so tired now."_

"_Blair, listen to me." Chuck said in a serious and commanding voice. "Look at me."_

_Blair lifted her head up and stared right into Chuck's eyes. Chuck's heart skipped a beat. He had to take a second to regain his thoughts before he could continue._

"_Your mother is fucking crazy OK She should be in a looney bin. There is NOTHING wrong with you. You are beautiful. Your body is just fine. You are just as hot…hotter than any girl in any magazine I have ever seen."_

_Blair stared at him shocked. This was a new side of Chuck. She had before then known him as the boy who always had something sarcastic to say, who was always teasing her. Blair had never seen him so serious before, ever._

_Chuck looked at her trying to read what she was thinking. She cracked a small smile at him._

"_Wow Bass…you can be a gentleman." She said to him. "Thank you."_

_Chuck smiled back at her. "Yeah well I speak the truth tonight, but don't get used to me being all sincere. It's just not how I roll."_

_Blair gave a little laugh. Chuck practically glowed inside when he heard Blair laugh because of something that he said to her._

"_You ready to go see the fireworks? I bet Serena is looking for you." He asked her._

_Blair wiped off her face one last time and stood up. "Yes. Come on let's go find our friends." She said leading him outside of the bathroom._

_They met up with Serena and Nate outside and the four of them sat on a huge quilt and watched the fireworks. Chuck never did get a drink that night. But what happened between he and Blair was better for him. He wasn't used to making people feel better especially not girls. He always seemed to say the wrong thing. But that night he had made Blair Waldorf laugh through her tears. He went to bed that night picturing those two beautiful brown eyes staring at him._

Blair sat on the sofa in her penthouse with a school book out, trying to study. She looked up when she heard the elevator door open. She had a feeling Chuck was going to show up sooner or later. So she wasn't surprised he was there. But she also didn't know what to say to him about why she left the Vanderbilt house.

"You need a new phone." Was the first thing out of Chuck's mouth.

"I'll get one tomorrow." She said pretending to read her book.

"Blair…" he walked over to her and sat down on the chair directly across from the Sofa. " We need to talk."

Blair bit her lip and looked at him. She closed her book. It was no use trying to study when Chuck was anywhere near her.

"Talk about what?" Blair asked him.

"I'm ready now to listen…" Chuck took a deep breath. The Elevator door was opening. "I want you to tell me about that night with you and Jack." Chuck finished.

"Well dear nephew…" He heard the voice of the devil come up next to him.

Blair froze. Her eyes grew wide.

"What would you like to know about the night Blair and I had together?"


End file.
